In an increasingly networked world, more and more traffic, such as data, voice, and video, is transmitted over public and proprietary networks. The public and proprietary networks provide a variety of services, such as voice communications, electronic mail, instant messaging, Internet-based services, security, etc.
In the area of search, user devices may submit a search query that identifies the subject matter, key words, phrases, and/or other information in which users of the user devices are interested. The network may respond to the search by providing information to the user devices based on the search query. Unfortunately, the information received by the user device may not be relevant to the user when the network does not take into consideration a location associated with the user device.